


Darkened Lights

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Lectricy's fume addiction is getting in the way of Outcrier's work. Time to punish him.





	Darkened Lights

The Outcrier shoved through the crowds, grumbling to himself as he left the races and headed back to the elevated room in Gastown that he called home. People usually got out of his way simply because of who he was: rich, famous, feared, but right now they were scrambling over themselves to clear him a path. He was pissed, and it was evident from what was visible of his face beneath the goggles. The race had gone well, had actually been more entertaining than most. But he’d announced it with only a spotlight on him because his generator boy hadn’t been there.

Lectricy had gotten higher than usual that day, to the point of passing out and the Outcrier had been forced to entertain the people without him. He’d left him on the bed, propped up on his side so he didn’t choke and die if he puked up his guts. He did that sometimes when he was too high. And while he didn’t want him dead, he was definitely furious at him. And he was going to make sure it didn’t happen again.

He let the door slam behind him, walking down the hallway to his bedroom and kicking that door closed too. Lectricy already knew he was in trouble, was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with his head lowered. He’d awoken to the distant sounds of the race and had panicked, debating between staying there or trying to run to the arena with a generator strapped to his back. Far too high to actually run anywhere, he’d stayed there, hoping to make amends once his master returned.

Lectricy was already naked, and had pulled the scarf he normally wore over his face off and draped it over his canister of fume. He glanced up at the man with a pathetic worried look, knowing he was going to be punished, but not knowing how badly. The Outcrier fixed him with a hard glare as he pulled his goggles off, but secretly he was pleased to find him already trying to make amends, a teensy bit of his anger assuaged.

Stepping out of his pants he snapped his fingers and pointed at the ground by his feet. Lectricy was kneeling in front of him in an instant, ever eager to please, and even more so when he was trying to make up for transgressions. He leaned up to lick him, then pulled back, he didn’t have permission to touch him so he’d wait there until the Outcrier told him what to do.

That was good, the Outcrier had trained him well. He’d been lax lately, it was hard not to be when he’d had this little junkie for years. There was familiarity there, he liked this one, hadn’t kicked him to the curb yet because he was so obedient, so willing to please, and had little wisps of a playful personality beneath his submissive exterior that sometimes the older man encouraged to come out. Not now though, now Lectricy was just a disobedient slave that needed reminding of his place.

The Outcrier pulled his head up and guided his mouth onto his dick with only fingers against the back of his neck. The fumehead got to work, warm tongue working away some of the man’s rage. Still, it wouldn’t do to let Lectricy think he could do this again and earn his way out of it with his mouth. Though he was making a compelling argument for that right now.

What to do with him? The Outcrier’s eyes roamed about the room before he pulled himself out of Lectricy’s mouth with a wet slurping noise. He really wanted to shove that damn canister of fume up his ass, but he didn’t want to kill him. A substitute then. He had collected all kinds of odds and ends, he was wealthy enough to be able to casually discard things, but he usually didn’t and he had quite an assortment of items from before the world fell. He poked through a shelf, grabbing a glass bottle, tapered on one end and a few inches wide on the other. It would do.

Turning around he found Lectricy still kneeling in the same place, wouldn’t move until he was told to. Good boy. The Outcrier tossed the bottle onto the bed and grabbed the jar of petroleum he used as lube sometimes, he didn’t want to ruin Lectricy forever after all. With a smack to the back of his pet’s head he had him scurrying back onto the bed, eyes darting between him and the items laying there.

“Coat it up.” He pointed at the bottle and Lectricy’s eyes went wide. The Outcrier turned his back on him, stripping himself down completely. Slender, shaking hands closed around the bottle and he brought it to his lap before unscrewing the lid of the jar. Dipping his blackened fingers into it he started to smear the clear jelly all over the bottle, fogging the glass and causing it to slide in his hands. The Outcrier crawled on the bed next to him, just watching. “You’re gonna need more than that.”

Lectricy’s panicked swallowing was actually audible but he did as instructed, layering on a nice thick coat. The Outcrier finally moved, pushing the junkie onto his back and kneeling between his legs. He really was a sight, slender body squirming slightly, lips parted as his breath came heavy, with his legs spread wide open for his master. The Outcrier coated his fingers in lube starting with two of them right away, ignoring Lectricy’s hiss of pain. He didn’t move or try and pull away though, too well trained for that.

He lay there and took it, hands clenched around the bottle he was still holding. Those fingers didn’t feel good, but he was expecting to be punished not pleasured, he would endure. A pained gasp escaped him as the Outcrier continued to add fingers, almost pushing his whole hand up to his palm into him. His chest started to heave as he drew in short, raspy breaths, discomfort turning into full on pain the longer the Outcrier worked him open.

And then that bottle was wrenched out of his hands. Keeping a hand on the thinner neck of the bottle the Outcrier worked the wide end against Lectricy’s hole. He wasn’t planning on shoving it very far into him, but even what he was doing now seemed to be agonizing. Lectricy’s impeccable training was falling to pieces as he started to groan miserably, he brought his legs up before letting them fall to the side again, arching off the bed as he struggled against the intrusion while still trying to lay there and obediently take his punishment.

Hands slick with lube pressed against his neck and face as the Outcrier curled his fingers around his throat, pulling him upright. Lectricy was trembling, a hand actually went down to his groin as if he was going to try and pull the bottle out, but he curled his fingers into a fist at the last moment. The Outcrier had swapped their places, pushing the junkie up on all fours and causing his body to tighten around that bottle. His eyes were shut so tightly, his jaw clenched as he struggled to support himself and not cry out in pain.

The Outcrier gripped his chin, tapping his jaw with a finger. “Open up.” He directed Lectricy’s mouth to his dick again, waiting for him to finish up what he had started on the ground. The junkie opened his mouth somewhat, face contorted in pain, entire body shaking.

He made the effort, tried to please him with his mouth, but he was struggling just to stay upright. A few bobs of his head and then he pulled off, resting his forehead against the Outcrier’s stomach. He garbled something pathetic into the older man’s skin, whimpering and begging.

The Outcrier pulled him up harshly, acting like he was going to shove him down, choke him on his dick. But he didn’t. He’d expected him to break down long before this, honestly he was impressed. Not that he’d ever say it. Reaching down he pulled the bottle out, causing Lectricy to scream and collapse on him. Lectricy started to apologize, started to get up off him, still so fucking obedient. But the Outcrier was appeased, the threat was enough to keep him from doing it again. He was still riled up and ready for fucking, but he’d wait till his boy stopped shaking first.

Lectricy took things into his own hands before the Outcrier could. Or well, into his mouth anyway. The Outcrier folded his hands behind his head so he could watch, always amazed at how this fragile little fumehead could be so good with his tongue. He didn’t stop til the Outcrier was snapping his hips up into Lectricy’s mouth, letting out a soft groan of his own.

Tentatively crawling up next to him Lectricy settled down on the mattress. Usually when he was in trouble he’d have to sleep on the cold floor, but it was worth a try to stay on the warm bed. And the Outcrier was a lot more agreeable now that he’d punished him and been pleasured. He let Lectricy stay.

He wasn’t going to hold him. Wouldn’t let that sort of softness come through when he was trying to remind his pet of how he needed to behave. But he’d let him stay there and recover. Think about what he’d done.

He watched the kid curl up on his side, back to him, then inch a little bit closer. A few moments later and he moved even closer, back pressed against the Outcrier’s side. The older man rolled his eyes, but didn’t shove him away like he probably should have. It was hard to be mad at someone who wanted closeness with the guy who’d just shoved a bottle up his ass. Arms still behind his head the Outcrier closed his eyes, listening as Lectricy’s breathing got slow and steady as he drifted off. He needed to start weaning him off of fume. That shit was going to kill him eventually, and while it made him easy to control, it also made him be in a near coma most of the time.

Tomorrow he was cutting the kids supply in half. Needed to keep this one alive as long as possible. The Outcrier opened one eye to look down at the top of Lectricy’s head reaching down a hand to stroke his scalp. He’d been well worth the extravagant price he’d paid for him all those years ago.


End file.
